Beauty and the Beast
by Elena Mikaelson
Summary: This is a oneshot that we did for English class. NOT BEASTLY. It's Beauty and the beast (original fairytale) from Beast's pov


Once upon a time, there lived a beast, or me. I wasn't always like that though. Once, I was a handsome prince. Then, the witch came.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in front of my vanity, looking at my beautiful face in the looking glass, when I received the warning. "If you do not change your ways within a fortnight, you shall suffer." The voice was distinctly female. I wrote it off as my younger sister attempting to play a trick on me, so I quickly forgot about it. Two weeks later, chaos struck._

_End of Flashback_

She killed my family and cursed me. I will only become human again if I find someone who will love me for who I am, not for my looks. It would be difficult though, as before I wasn't as nice a person as I have learned to be. I was vicious and cruel, not to mention vain.

I live in a gigantic castle that towers over everything else. Red roses climb the white brick walls. Even though I look terrible, with my bloodshot eyes, snout, large teeth and hair-covered body, I'm really not that bad. I'm smart and king. You could even say that I'm a romantic.

I searched for years for the girl that would accept me to no avail. It was only when a man, dressed in a dark cloak, entered my home that I found her. I had a meal prepared for him and let him sleep in my own bed. I gave him breakfast as well. But it just wasn't enough. He picked one of **my **roses. I leapt out of the bushes where I had watched him from. 

"Please sire, this rose is only for my daughter. I have three, you see. One asked for a dress, another asked for a pearl necklace. But sire, my third and most kind and gentle daughter, Beauty, she only asked for a rose that I had picked specially for her." He begged. This daughter of his sounded lovely, and I knew that she would be the one. We decided that he would bring the girl to me in penance for attempting to steal from me.

Three days later, she arrived. She was young, about 16, and was as kind and selfless as she was beautiful – which was very. Beauty stayed with me for a long time. I learned of her life and knew that she had been a very loving daughter. We quite enjoyed each other's company and one day, months after she'd arrived, I asked her to be my wife. She told me, not unkindly, that she could not accept my proposal, and, though I understood, I could not help but feel disappointed. So, instead of a ring, I gave her a looking glass so that she could 'see' her family whenever she liked, for this looking glass was magic. "So you won't be so lonely anymore," I told her quietly when she looked at it. I could practically hear my heart breaking.

Things went back to business as usual after that. When she asked me to see her father, a week after I had given her the looking glass, as he was unwell, I immediately answered no. How could I know that she's return? After a long while of consideration, I realized that she would not love or trust me if I did not her go to see him. She promised to return within seven days. The days passed quickly, but she did not return.

Slowly, with each passing day she was gone, I withered away. I knew then and there that my time in this world had almost come to an end. As I gazed upon my roses in the garden outside my bedroom window, I felt it. I was dying. I collapsed to the ground and allowed my eyes to slide shut. At least now I could be with my family.

Suddenly, I heard the voice of an angel beside me. "Don't die! Don't die! I'll marry you…" Her arms wrapped around my body and I felt life begin to creep back into me. Beast became man as I wrapped my new, human arms around Beauty. "Oh how I've been longing for this moment! I was suffering in silence, and couldn't tell my frightful secret. An evil witch turned me into a monster, and only the love of a maiden willing to accept me as I was could transform me back into my real self. My dearest! I'll be so happy if you'll marry me…"

We got married shortly after, surrounded by her family, and my roses. From that day on, I demanded that only red roses be grown in our gardens. We decided that our castle would be named the Castle of the Rose, for the beautiful flowers that my wonderful wife adores so much. Even though I spent so much time as a beast, Beauty loved me anyway. So, in the end, everyone really did live happily ever, after.


End file.
